STUCK IN HELL!
by raj rockers
Summary: Holey cheese, it was strange! I had been transported to hell, thanks to that magical red bean. Will I, and my new friend Dan ever leave that place full of beasts and monsters? It will be a whisker-licking-good adventure, and that's a promise!
1. Chapter 1

_chapter 1: THE MYSTERIOUS BEAN_

 _It was late at night. I was coming home from my office to my home._

 _Sorry! I forgot to introduce myself. I am Stilton, Geronimo Stilton. I run a famous newspaper, The Rodent's Gazette. I am a bestselling author._

 _As I was saying, I was coming from my office. Suddenly I screeched my car. Oh no! A diversion! Now I have to go through the Fossil Forest._

 _Great! My car's headlights weren't working well. I had to go through the whole forest by the light of the moon._

 _Bump! I hit something. Or somebody. I don't know! I ran out of my car. Suddenly my paws slipped and my car keys fell somewhere. But where? I have to find it! I was blindly finding it like a mouse finding his friend in a cat's lair._

 _Suddenly I saw a red stone, shining brighter than a shoe getting polished for more than three years. It looked so fascinating. The more I wanted to run away, the more I wanted to come closer. I was very curious! I touched it with my finger. Nothing happened. I took it in my hands. It was like a bean. I thought of taking it home._

 _Beep! I jumped. I stepped on my own car keys! My paws slipped again! That bean-thing fell through my paws. Just as it fell, a tornado came in my sight. It was like that bean made that thing._

 _That thing sucked me inside. Help me!_


	2. Chapter 2

_I woke up in a dark cave. Only there was no way out. It was creepy. I saw many terrific monster cats. There was this huge monster coming towards me. "Ratbaker is smelling food. Ratbaker is smelling yummy food. Right there!" he said, pointing me. I was terrified. I ran with all my might when suddenly something pulled my paws. Its pull created a 90 degree left turn in my life's race._

 _I heard many thumps as Ratbaker was shouting "Eat! Eat!" They all ran forward. Thank God! I was safe. "Who are you?" I asked. He said his name was Dan Mudrat and he wanted to get out of hell._

 _"_ _Hell? So you mean we are in hell?"_

 _"_ _Yep"_

 _"_ _How do we get out of here?"_

 _"_ _How did you come here?"_

 _"_ _Through a small red shining bean-thingy"_

 _"_ _Then that is our way out. Where is the stone?"_

 _"_ _The bean made that portal and was disappeared in thin air"_


	3. Chapter 3

_Oh no! By the shake of a rat's tail, we need to find another one of those bean-stone or we will be stuck here forever!_

 _Pudrid cheese puffs! Those monsters are coming back! We need to run out of here or else we will be monster-cat food!_

 _"_ _Run!"I heard Dan shouting to me as he was starting to run. I ran as fast as my paws could take me. I don't want to become cat food!_

 _Dan took us to a small passage. We were saved! We got in a small hole. I peeked outside and saw many monster-cats wandering around._

 _I saw Ratbaker announcing, "Those mice got out of our paws. Now we will scatter to all parts of hell and give our best efforts to catch them. Anyone who catches any one will come here and we will cook it to relief our hunger. Let the hunt begin!"_


	4. Chapter 4

_We were thinking about the magic-bean when Dan exclaimed, "Hey! I know a place where we can find many red beans like the one you were describing!"_

 _"_ _Where?"_

 _"_ _Those beans are on the peak of the mountain of death"_

 _Whoa! Dan really gave me the chills. The mountain of death would really be difficult as its name is so horrifying._

 _"_ _Dan! How will we climb such a mountain?"_

 _"_ _Easy. We will go through the hallway of puzzles"_

 _We came near the mountain that looked taller than mt. Mouserest. Dan took out a pendant and showed it to the mountain and immediately a cave opened. My mouth was wide open._


	5. Chapter 5

_We got into the hallway of puzzles when suddenly we were stopped by a gate. I saw a small board on the gate. There was a puzzle written on the board. It was peculiar. I read it loud._

 _"_ _Name an animal that walks on four feet when it's young, on two feet when it's normal, and on three feet when it's old."_

 _"_ _Which animal has four feet, then two feet and then three?" Dan asked._

 _"_ _I got it!" I cried. "It's us! We crawl when we are young, that is four feet. When we grow, we walk on two feet. When we are old, we use a cane to help us walk. That is three feet!"_

 _Immediately the gate screeched opened. I walked in, trembling with fear and excitement. We both went on our way._


	6. Chapter 6

_We passed through the hallway of puzzles and found ourselves in the tip of the mountain of death. Our destination was complete. I saw a mouserific sight. It was a fountain. A fountain full of red stones. It was the fountain of beans!_

 _I quickly took some of the beans and came down the mountain as quick as I run down the streets when I get late for work, not to mention that._


	7. Chapter 7

_I opened up a portal when suddenly a big unshaped paw got hold of me. It was a monster-cat's paw! Its tight grip hit me so hard that I fainted._

 _I woke up with a start. I was in a roaster. It was so hot! I saw a hole in the roaster. I peeked through the hole and saw many monster-cats outside yelling for the roaster to roast faster._

 _Suddenly I saw Dan coming towards me, with the help of rocks so that those monster-cats could not see him. He opened the roaster with all his might. The lid was so heavy! He opened the lid and I jumped out of it. What a relief!_

 _"_ _Hey! That mouse got out of the roaster! Catch him!"_

 _Oh no! The monster-cats were chasing us! We ran with all our might and soon the monster-cats were out of sight._

 _"_ _Why did you help me, Dan? You could have killed yourself!"_


	8. Chapter 8

_Dan answered me that he couldn't have left hell without me as we were friends and he couldn't leave when my life was at stake._

 _Hey! That's what friends are for! To help each other in times of need._

 _My fur was burnt. I hadn't eaten for many days. Wonder how Dan lived here..._

 _Anyways, I was ready to go home. I was ready to go home with a friend._


	9. Chapter 9

_I threw a bean and it magically became a portal. We both jumped in._

 _We woke up in The New Mouse City. I was so happy to come home!_

 _I quickly took Dan to my home and offered him a morsel of cheese. He quickly ate it and asked for another. I gave him another morsel of cheese and ate one myself._

 _Then I asked him to brush his teeth and bathe himself. When he came out, I gave him a pair of clothes. Then I myself brushed my teeth and bathed. The horrible stench coming from me had finally disappeared!_


	10. Chapter 10

_I called my family. Thea and Benjamin came in two minutes. Of course, Trap came late. When all of them came in my house, Benjamin asked, "Where were you uncle?"_

 _"_ _It's a long story Benjamin" I said._

 _I told them about my adventure, my friend Dan and my survival._

 _"_ _What's the problem here, cuz?"_

 _"_ _The problem is, Trap, that we need a job for him" I said, pointing to Dan._

 _"_ _I'll hire him cuz" Trap said. "In cheap junk for less"_

 _Cheap junk for less was Trap's shop. It's the worst job, I'm telling you, but at least it's a job._

 _I was showing them the beans I brought, but suddenly Trap slapped in my paws. "Great beans cuz. Now let's party!"_

 _All the fell down and they created a portal. Those portals were so powerful they sucked us in it._

 _But that's another story…_


End file.
